


We're all one step from grace

by katintheivy



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Jealousy, Literally all the fluff, Love is hard and complicated, M/M, drinking leads to great decisions, little smut because it's fenhawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katintheivy/pseuds/katintheivy
Summary: Fenris understood that he was the one that broke it off with Hawke and Hawke can do whatever he wants, but that does not mean he likes it one bit. Or, feelings are complicated and so are relationships.
Relationships: Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age), Fenris/Male Hawke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	We're all one step from grace

**Author's Note:**

> So, I played through DA II after like 8 years and I forgot how much I love Fenris and Hawke. This is just a little drabble about what I actually think happened between the two of them, using the argument that Varric took some creative liberties with his book.
> 
> This takes place post Legacy DLC in my mind, except Legacy doesn't happen in year 7/slightly before 7, because that's just a weirdly long gap. Hawke comments that Fenris and he haven't spoken since they hooked up, but like...did they just not talk for full on years? Do I just end up with Fenris and Hawke getting together really early in Act II? Do I not understand how time moves in that game? Maybe all three.

It had been their first job after returning from the Vimmark Mountains. Hawke had been keeping a low profile for nearly two weeks, but he seemed his normal self. Hawke brought Fenris, Anders, and Varric to dispatch some slavers, which they all did with ease. 

“Care for a drink to celebrate?” Fenris asked, eyes on Hawke.

“Of course, Broody. Maybe I’ll even let you win at cards tonight!” Varric laughed.

“Hawke?” Fenris asked.

Hawke shook his head. “I can’t. Maybe tomorrow?”

“I need to drop this off in the alienage,” Anders said, shaking his head. “Hawke, I’ll stop by after?”

“Sounds good,” Hawke said.

Fenris tensed up a little, watching Anders go. Had Hawke already moved on? And with that stupid mage? He wanted to ask, but there was something on Hawke’s face that made him not want to. He did not acknowledge Hawke when Hawke left to go to Hightown, following Varric to the Hanged Man.

“Something on your mind?” Varric asked.

“How long as Hawke been spending time with Anders?”

Varric shot Fenris a look. “Just since we got back from that Warden prison, I think. He—”

Fenris held up a hand, pissed off now. “That’s enough. I’m going to get a drink.”

He went up to the bar, glowering. Then, he spotted Isabela. She had flirted with him before, quite a lot. And he could not deny that she was attractive. Maybe Isabela would take his mind off of Hawke. He got two drinks and went over to her.

A few hours later, Fenris found himself a little tipsy and marching up through Hightown. They had had a few drinks, a lot of flirting, even got into Isabela’s room, but his body did not cooperate. Kissing her felt wrong and he could not even let her touch him. He had gotten up to leave and Isabela had watched him, then told him: “if it’s Hawke you want, maybe you should go to him.”

Now, Fenris was banging on the manor door and Bodahn was letting him. Bodahn looked at the state of Fenris, but just went to fetch Hawke. 

“Fenris, what are you doing here?” Hawke’s hair was mussed and he was wearing those ridiculous pants and robe. “Are you all right?”

“Where’s Anders? Is he upstairs?” Fenris stalked up to Hawke, getting into his face.

“He went back to the clinic a while ago,” Hawke replied, confused. He reached up and grabbed the hand that Fenris was pointing into his chest. “Fenris. What is going on?”

“He…he’s not here?” Fenris stared into his bright blue eyes, trying to understand. “Or—”

“You’re jealous. And you think that I’m sleeping with Anders,” Hawke said slowly, piecing it together. He sighed, shoulders slumping. “You know that you’re the one who left me, right?”

“I…I…” Fenris faltered a little bit, not liking the feeling of being on the wrong foot. He tugged his hand free from Hawke, glaring. He mentally debated for a minute (it was not even ten seconds) before he grabbed Hawke by that silly robe and shoved him against the wall, kissing him deeply. He did not give Hawke a moment to breathe, licking into his mouth like he owned him.

Hawke groaned, hands going to grab onto Fenris’s hips and tug him closer. Then, he seemed to remember something and he reached up, pulling Fenris’s face back a little bit. “This…you ended it, I thought.”

“Hawke.”

“You…” Hawke shook his head, trying to understand what was going on. “You ended this. You said you couldn’t.”

“Kris.” Fenris grabbed Hawke’s hips, hands sliding around to grasp his ass firmly and tug their bodies together hard.

Hawke’s resolve broke then. “Fuck it, Fen.”

He kissed him hard, letting Fenris take control again. Fenris growled into the kiss, trying to open up Hawke’s robes, but it was hard when he was wearing the gauntlets. Hawke caught Fenris’s hands, panting. “Upstairs. Come on. Bed. It’ll be better.”

He led Fenris past Bodahn, Sandal, and Orlanna, heading up to his room. He kicked the door closed and pushed Fenris against it with the full weight of his body, kissing him deeply.

Fenris worked off his gauntlets, letting them fall to the ground. He threaded his fingers into Hawke’s dark hair with a soft growl. Hawke pressed against Fenris hard, not feeling the press of his armor into his chest. Then, as soon as Fenris seemed to settle into the rhythm of their kissing, Hawke pulled away, working off Fenris’s chest plate and the rest of the armor on his torso. He ran reverent fingers over the lyrium tattoos, in a way that made Fenris shiver. The lyrium lit up at Hawke’s light touches, unbidden, but not unwanted. Hawke kissed Fenris briefly, lightly, then ducked down to kiss at Fenris’s neck, lingering over the tattoo that hovered over Fenris’s pulse point. He nipped at it, loving that shudder that wracked Fenris’s frame and the keening sound he drew from him. 

“Kris…” Fenris whined, squirming as Hawke sucked a love bite onto his neck. He did not push Hawke off, vaguely recognizing that that would be a bit of a problem the next day, but it felt too good, especially when Hawke slipped a hand down his leggings.

Hawke admired his handiwork for a moment before dropping to his knees in front of Fenris. He worked the leggings down, not hesitating for a moment before taking Fenris into his mouth. He traced vague patterns on the back of Fenris’s thighs, bobbing his head at a maddeningly slow pace.

“Kris!” Fenris yelped, tightening his grip on Hawke’s hair. He was frozen, trembling a little bit. He was not at all used to this, being on the receiving end of so much tenderness and care, and Hawke was always focused on him and his pleasure, which made Fenris feel warm and also like he needed to punch a wall. He whimpered when Hawke applied just a little bit of pressure from his teeth, closing his eyes. He lifted one of his hands, covering his mouth to try and keep all the embarrassing sounds quiet.

Hawke pulled back, pressing a kiss to Fenris’s stomach. “I want to hear you. All of it.”

Fenris made the mistake of looking down and meeting those impossibly blue eyes. He whined softly, rocking a little bit. He dropped his hand, stroking over Hawke’s jaw. He was uncomfortable with how much he craved Hawke, but Hawke made his inhibitions fall a little.

Hawke smiled, nuzzling at Fenris’s hip, making sure to rub his stubble over the elf’s skin. “Better, Fen.”

He ducked his head back down, keeping Fenris there until Fenris finished with a soft moan of his name. Hawke straightened up, keeping his hands on Fenris to keep him upright. He kissed Fenris’s forehead tenderly, scooping him up. Fenris mumbled something in Tevene, but he did not elaborate or explain and Hawke did not ask. Hawke carried him over to the bed, putting him down gently. He had half thought Fenris was falling asleep, when the elf tugged him in and started a filthy kiss that made Hawke’s head spin.

Hawke slid on top of Fenris, slipping between his legs. He rocked up against him, groaning softly. Fenris made his blood feel like it was on fire and like his head could not stop spinning. He pulled off his robe and then his pants. Fenris squirmed out of his own and there was just the delicious press of warm skin.

“Kris, I want you,” Fenris whispered against his lips in a husky voice.

Hawke hesitated for just a moment. “You sure?”

“How much more sure do I have to be?” Fenris growled, kissing him as he rolled his hips against Hawke’s.

Hawke groaned, turning away from Fenris to reach into a drawer in the nightstand. Fenris decided to bite at the junction of Hawke’s neck and shoulder, loving the low moan that drew from Hawke.

“Fuck, Fen,” Hawke muttered, turning back to him with the oil. “I’ve got to keep that mouth occupied, don’t I?”

“Fair’s fair, Hawke. You bit me.”

Hawke slicked up his fingers, starting to work Fenris open. He loved that little gasp he always drew from Fenris, no matter how expected it was. He nuzzled their noses together. “Then bite me all you want.”

Later, Hawke spooned Fenris from behind, eyes closed. He nuzzled a little at Fenris’s neck, kissing his skin gently, because he could and he knew that this would not last. He had a feeling Fenris would leave again without warning.

Fenris sighed, pressing back against Hawke. He knew he should talk, but he did not know how to even start.

“So, Anders and I have been doing things for the mage underground. I didn’t tell you, because I know your opinion of all that,” Hawke said softly, lips against Fenris’s shoulder. “We’ve started doing some of the manifesto writing here, just because there’s fewer distractions. At his clinic, we constantly have people coming in who need healing or help. And it’s nice to have some other people here. Anders’ll let me feed him and it feels a little more normal.”

“I tried to sleep with Isabela.” Fenris felt Hawke’s grip tighten on him.

“You…what? Before you came here?”

“I was…jealous,” Fenris said. “It didn’t work.”

Hawke laughed then, realizing what Fenris meant. “You couldn’t get it up for Isabela? But her tits alone…”

“Don’t laugh at me!” Fenris growled, turning and pinning Hawke to the bed in a fluid motion. Hawke did not even put up a fight and simply looked up at Fenris adoringly. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“You like me!” Hawke laughed, lifting his chin a little as he tried to kiss him despite being pinned down, which Fenris obliged him with a kiss. “Oh, no, Bela’s going to be insufferable. She’s been dying to get you into bed and I ruined you.”

“You didn’t ruin me,” Fenris said, straddling Hawke’s hips comfortably. “You have just gotten into my head.”

“You want me out of there?” Hawke’s face was serious. Fenris had his hands pinned above his head and Hawke looked entirely, completely relaxed.

“No, I don’t think I do,” Fenris said finally. He leaned back down to kiss him. “Fasta vass. What am I going to do with you?”

Hawke smirked, rolling his hips up a little. “I’ve got a few ideas, Fen.”

“I imagine you do,” Fenris replied, giving Hawke a smile. “Tell me, how much do you like that robe?”

When Hawke woke up in the morning, he was alone, but still warm. He made an annoyed sound, rolling onto his back and covering his eyes. He had hoped Fenris would stay, but he was not surprised.

“What’s that about?”

Hawke jumped and sat up, seeing Fenris sitting by the fire. Fenris was wearing his pants, but one of Hawke’s shirts, holding a mug of tea. Barkspawn had his head on Fenris’s lap and Fenris was petting him lazily.

“You’re still here.”

“Yes, I am. Orlanna brought up tea.” Fenris gestured at the other cup nearby.

Hawke got up, pulling pants on. He went over, sitting down across from Fenris, staring at him.

“What?”

“You’re still here.”

“Yes, you said that before.”

“Why?”

Fenris did not meet Hawke’s eyes, looking instead at the fire. “What I told you before was the truth: I can’t do this.”

“But you’re still here.”

“Did you hit your head? You keep repeating yourself.”

Hawke rolled his eyes and then leaned forward, cupping Fenris’s face in a hand. He kissed him gently. “You can’t do this. Fine. But we can ‘not do this’ together.”

“Don’t…I don’t…” Fenris scrambled for words, but could not figure out what he wanted to say. “This is not going to happen again.”

“Of course,” Hawke said, shrugging dismissively. He picked up his cup, content. “I like you in my shirt.”

“This is not going to happen again, Kris,” Fenris repeated, tone sharp.

“I understand,” Hawke replied, tone just a hint dismissive. “Not happening again.”

“I am serious.”

“I know.” Hawke smiled fondly at him.

Fenris groaned. “You’re impossible.”

Fenris held true to his word for nearly a month. Then, he and Hawke walked out of the Hanged Man after midnight, having beaten Isabela at Wicked Grace, and Fenris had just looked at Hawke and he lost all sense of propriety. He tugged Hawke into a nearby alley and kissed him, hands cupping his face. Hawke was completely pliant, hands going to Fenris’s waist. He walked Fenris back until Fenris felt cold rock against his back.

Hawke was a little surprised that Fenris was kissing him again. He had thought that Fenris would give in, but Fenris was unpredictable sometimes. He was not going to push Fenris away, just to be proud or keep himself from getting hurt. He could not turn Fenris down, not when he gave him that look and Hawke had approximately five seconds before he was being kissed senseless. Fenris was an addiction, Hawke was slowly beginning to realize. Even if he could not have him, he needed to be near him.

Hawke had a leg pressed between Fenris’s and Fenris was trying to blindly sort out Hawke’s trousers when there was a loud cough and the two of them broke apart, panting. They did not move, looking at the entry to the alleyway, where Aveline was standing.

“Well now. Should I arrest you two for indecent exposure or were you getting there?”

“Aveline, we’ve both got our pants on,” Hawke argued, pulling away a little from Fenris. He positioned himself between Fenris and Aveline, more or less covering him from view. “Can you just…go and write me up tomorrow?”

“You were definitely getting there. You’re stopping? Isabela’s going to be mad she missed the show,” Aveline said with a laugh. “You know, you could probably make a fair bit at the Blooming Rose.”

Hawke rolled his eyes. He had a feeling that Fenris was going to bolt now and he was a little disappointed. “Isabela would insist on being the show. It’s always good to see you, Aveline.”

“I’ll stop by tomorrow, I have something you might be interested in,” Aveline said, turning and waving. “Good to see you, Fenris.”

Hawke turned to look at Fenris, trying to read his face. Fenris started laughing, covering his face.

“What? You find this funny?”

“She is right. You could make quite a lot working on a stage.” Fenris tugged Hawke down by the collar to kiss him. “Come on. I don’t want anyone else to interrupt.”

They fell into a sort of routine, though neither of them could articulate it. There was no pattern, not truly. Some night after a late night at the Hanged Man, Hawke and Fenris would walk to Hightown and Fenris would follow him into his manor. Other times, though far rarer, Fenris would tug on Hawke’s wrist and Hawke would follow him to Fenris’s manor. There would be nights when Hawke turned to his and Fenris kept walking. On some of those nights, all Hawke had to do was reach out and Fenris would follow him.

Hawke was not sure what had happened to Fenris’s flashbacks. Sometimes, Fenris had nightmares and Hawke would try and soothe him as best he could. Other nights, Hawke had nightmares and would wake up with his head on Fenris's chest while Fenris pet him softly. Sometimes, they would talk of it and about the things that disturbed their sleep. Or, they would talk of other things or not talk at all.

It was the day after Danarius had been dealt with. Hawke had spent the night with Fenris in his manor, just happy to feel Fenris’s heart beating and knowing that he was finally safe. In the morning, Hawke had asked if Fenris had wanted to come along to the Bone Pit—Anders needed something for his cure for Justice.

Fenris yawned and stretched, still in bed. The blankets were down at his hips, his hair beautiful rumpled from sleep. “No, I think I’ll avoid the mage. Sure I can’t tempt you to stay?”

“Only you could,” Hawke said, leaning over to give Fenris a lingering kiss. “I have to leave now or I won’t ever go.”

Fenris caught Hawke’s face in his hands before he could pull away. He pulled him back down, kissing him more thoroughly. “Be safe. Watch your back.”

“Yes sir,” Hawke said breathlessly, nuzzling their noses together.

The Bone Pit was a disaster. Hawke was not sure why he had thought it would be otherwise, but he had hoped. They had collected the things Anders needed, observed the mess that the mines were, and spotted the dragon. Hawke had looked at the dragon for a long, long moment and then decided that they would return a bit more prepared. The dragonlings in the mines had been more than they expected.

“Messere Hawke!” Bodahn came up to Hawke as Hawke walked in, wringing his hands. 

“Yes, Bodahn? Is something wrong?” Hawke put his staff down, kneeling by the fire to pet Barkspawn thoroughly.

“I…I, uh…you should go to your room,” Bodahn said awkwardly, completely uncertain of himself.

“Why? Is there something in my room?” Hawke straightened up, looking over the dwarf. “Oh Maker…is Isabela passed out in my bed again?”

“You should go see for yourself.”

Hawke picked up his staff with a sigh. He had wanted a quiet night—a bath, some dinner, maybe go see if he could convince Fenris to come over and play chess with him (they had progressed from reading books to chess now). Now, he had something else to handle.

He stepped into his room and froze. There was a hot bath waiting for him, but that was not all. Fenris was fussing with Hawke’s closet, rearranging things.

“When Bodahn said there was something I needed to see in my room, I didn’t expect you,” Hawke said jovially, walking over to hug Fenris from behind and kiss his cheek. “He sounded so nervous. Hey. There’s a dragon in the Bone Pit. Want to go dragon hunting tomorrow?”

“I thought you wanted to be a dragon, not kill a dragon,” Fenris said, leaning back against Hawke.

“If I can’t be one, I might as well conquer one,” Hawke replied, spinning Fenris around to kiss him properly. “Let’s take a bath.”

“I don’t know if we both can fit. You are rather…”

“Don’t finish that sentence, Fenris, or you’ll hurt my ego.”

“I doubt anything could harm that,” Fenris said dryly. He followed Hawke and started helping him get the armor off. It was then that Hawke realized Fenris was wearing one of Hawke’s shirts, looking utterly adorable and comfortable.

“How many of my shirts have you stolen?” Hawke reached out to tilt Fenris’s face up to his. “A rough estimation’ll do.”

“You have them all back now,” Fenris replied.

Hawke frowned. “I do? Are…are you…”

“Calm down,” Fenris said dismissively. He cupped Hawke’s face in his hands and tugged him down for a thorough kiss. “You truly are the most unobservant man in the world, love.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Hawke replied, torn between trying to understand or trying to get Fenris naked.

Fenris decided for him by taking off the shirt and walking over to the bath. He paused, looking over his shoulder at Hawke. “You coming?”

Hawke nearly tripped over his own feet as he tried to get undressed smoothly. Fenris slipped gracefully into the water and watched Hawke struggle with his remaining armor and clothes, looking entirely like a cat that swallowed the canary.

“See something you like?” Hawke asked, tossing his pants out of the way and walking over to the tub.

“Yes,” Fenris answered, a hand reaching out to give him a teasingly light stroke. Hawke groaned softly, going entirely still. “Get in the tub, Hawke.”

“Getting in the tub,” Hawke said, sliding in opposite Fenris. The tub was small, Hawke did have to contend that, but then Fenris slipped onto his lap and he decided the tub was precisely the right size. He wrapped his hands around his waist, Fenris’s going around his neck. “Oh, hello.”

“Do you ever shut up?” Fenris asked without any true malice, green eyes glinting.

“Only when I’ve got something in my mouth,” Hawke replied, drawing a laugh from Fenris. “That was supposed to be sexy.”

“Oh, it was.” Fenris leaned in to claim Hawke’s lips. The kiss was unhurried, as slow and languid as the roll of Fenris’s hips against Hawke’s. “I’m just trying to decide what I want to do with you first.”

“Anything,” Hawke breathed out, looking up at him adoringly.

Fenris cocked his head to the side, a flicker of something going across his face. “You mean that, don’t you?”

“I always do,” Hawke said, kissing Fenris’s shoulder. He nuzzled at his skin while humming softly. “Ask it of me and I will do it.”

“I am yours,” Fenris said softly. He guided Hawke’s face up to his so he could lean their foreheads together. “Entirely.”

“I’m yours, Fen. Always have been, always will.”

They just breathed into that gentle moment meant for just the two of them. Hawke wrapped his arms around Fenris tightly, rubbing his back lightly.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Fenris said finally, with a hint of reluctance.

“I don’t know, we can take our time?”

Fenris shook his head as he reached for the soap. “The water’ll get cold. And anyways, I can’t fuck you in this tub.”

“Maker, yes, please,” Hawke groaned, grip tightening on Fenris. It was rare that Fenris would top, rarer still that Fenris would say it that plainly, and Hawke relished it, because it meant that Fenris was getting more comfortable and secure.

Fenris chuckled. “So that’ll shut you up, will it?”

“I told you, there’s a few other ways. I think you’ll like most of them.”

“I imagine I will.”

Fenris’s hands were gentle and sure as he cleaned Hawke up. Hawke loved these moments, even as he worried that it would bring back bad memories for Fenris. Fenris had started to paint a clearer picture of Danarius and meeting him yesterday had answered quite a few questions. 

“Stop.”

“What?”

Fenris grabbed Hawke’s chin and made him look at him. “I know you are different than Danarius. I like taking care of you. You’re allowed to enjoy this.”

“How…how…?” Hawke gaped at Fenris. "Are you a mage?"

Fenris rolled his eyes and moved his hips pointedly. “You have some physical reactions to unhappy thoughts. Remember, I am going to fuck you tonight. …better.”

Hawke chuckled softly, leaning in to kiss Fenris sweetly. “I like it when you take care of me.”

“As you should,” Fenris replied with a soft laugh. “Let’s get your hair and move to the bed, Kris.”

“Yes, love.” Hawke ducked down, getting his hair wet, and letting Fenris work the herbed soap into his hair. It felt more like a massage than anything, making Hawke entirely relax. After Hawke dunked his head again to get rid of the suds, Fenris started working on the muscles of Hawke’s neck and shoulders, seemingly not in a rush anymore. Hawke leaned his head against Fenris’s shoulder, eyes sliding shut.

The door suddenly banged open and both Fenris and Hawke jumped.

“Hawke, something terrible has happened to Fenris! His entire manor is empty, he must have been—” Isabela shouted and then broke off, staring at the two of them. 

“It must be slavers,” Aveline said, following after Isabela. “We have to go immediately.”

“I’ve reached out to my contacts,” Varric said as he also stepped into the room. “We’ll find him.”

“I found him,” Isabela said in a sing-song tone. “So. The tattoos do go all the way down. And the armor comes off too.”

“Andraste’s ass,” Hawke said through gritted teeth. He wrapped his arms possessively around Fenris, wanting to protect him somehow, despite both of them being caught naked.

“Maker’s breath,” Aveline said with a groan, turning around. “Sorry Hawke.”

“Hawke, you are looking quite fit. Remind me, why haven’t you two let me join in on the fun?” Isabela asked, drawing closer.

“Andraste’s tits,” Varric said. “This is more than I wanted to see. Glad to see you’re…something, Broody.”

“While I appreciate the concern, if you all could kindly get out, I’d be far happier,” Fenris gritted out. “Isabela, I don’t share.”

“But it would be fun—Aveline, put me down!” Isabela struggled as Aveline tossed her over a shoulder.

“Thank you Aveline,” Hawke said with a groan.

Varric went to close the door. “Congrats you two. I’ll send over a housewarming present.”

Hawke and Fenris sat in silence for a moment before Hawke finally said, “What the fuck did Varric mean by ‘housewarming present?’”

To Hawke’s surprise, Fenris flushed and refused to meet his eyes. He got up and picked up a towel, wrapping it around himself. He went over to the door, trying to figure out if there was a way to lock it. “I don’t know.”

“Fenris?” Hawke got out of the tub and dried himself off.

“Yes, Hawke?” Fenris went over to the wardrobe, pulling out a shirt of Hawke’s to put on.

Hawke went over to get some pants to put on. “Why does your manor look abandoned?”

“Krispin, you’ve seen the place,” Fenris retorted. He got some pants on and then went to the door. “I’ll go get us some supper.”

Hawke looked at the door for a few moments, then went to get his robe. It was then that he actually looked around his room and realized there were a few new additions. Fenris’s big broadsword was propped up in a corner, where Hawke placed his staff, but the Blade of Mercy Hawke had given him was there too. A small pile of books, the ones by Fenris’s bedside, were now on the writing desk next to Hawke’s journal. Hawke checked in the wardrobe and sure enough, Fenris’s clothes were now mixed in. The best of the blankets that Fenris had had on his bed was now on Hawke’s bed. Hawke kept exploring, finding new things and feeling his chest getting warm.

He was sitting by the fire when Fenris returned with a tray. Fenris put the tray down, but Hawke did not let him sit. He tugged Fenris onto his lap and kissed him firmly.

“Hawke!” Fenris struggled against him, finally settling in a slightly more comfortable position. “What?”

“You moved in,” Hawke said with a grin.

Fenris was quiet for a long moment, looking away. When he finally met Hawke’s gaze, there was a hint of defiance that warmed Hawke’s heart. There was his Fenris. “And if I did? You going to kick me out?”

“Not in a million years,” Hawke replied, leaning in to kiss him. “I asked you to move in three years ago.”

“You also asked Merrill, Anders, Nathaniel, Isabela, and Varric all to move in. You wanted to have a ‘party house’ if I recall correctly.” Fenris stroked his cheek gently.

“I asked you to move in. You specifically.”

“I wasn’t ready, but I am now,” Fenris said. “…do you want me here?”

“Of course,” Hawke replied without any hesitation. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Fenris whispered against Hawke’s lips, pulling him in for another kiss


End file.
